


Life Changes

by elipie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming of Age, Depictions of anxiety, Drowning, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Ned Leeds is important, Vividcon, building collapsing on a person, superhero-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: I keep on trying to fly





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2018 Premieres vidshow.

**Song:** "Life Changes" by Good Charlotte  
**Length:** 02:59  
[88MB download](https://elipie-vids.com/2018-vids/elipie_lifechanges_mcu_2018.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/284818309) (password: spidey)

[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/177049584015/life-changes-mcu-spider-man-edited-by-elipie)

 


End file.
